The Mines
by AmeliaxBones
Summary: The Ballam alliance is up to no good. With no one else to turn to, the counsel places a heavy mission in the hands of a beloved solid script mage. To thwart their plans, she will have to go through many challenges outside of her comfort zone. Horrible at summaries! But i promise it’ll be a good read.


A/N: Hello Everyone!

Before anything I want to clear up the confusion that I know will arise. Within my story, Gajeel has not joined Fairy Tail and none of the Fairy Tail members have ever met him. Lily, in this story, has been a long time companion and likes to stay in his fighting form, lets just say magical ability isn't an issue as well.

Leon has also never met the members of Fairy Tail. Although he won't have much importance other than being a fill in character, I wanted to make sure to clear this out.

I am a horrible writer, but needed an outlet of sorts and it never hurts to practice your writing skills. That being said, constructive criticism is smiled upon. Being a douche, is not.

The first chapter will have some flashbacks, and I'll divide those with - at the beginning and ends of them. I don't want to spend multiple chapters in to the back story so I think this is the best way of going through with it.

Also, there will be some references to nudity, sexual nature and some topics about mental health in this. So read at your own discretion . Ill place warnings before the chapter to ensure there's no surprises.

Disclaimer: Other than the story line, nothing is mine.

-xoxo

Bright neon lights filled Levy's peripheral vision as they pulled in-to the parking lot, she took a deep breath and set the book she had been reading aside.

This wasn't going to be easy.

After setting the car in park, Lucy looked over to the building for a moment, sighing before speaking, "This is it…"

Both of them sat in silence, taking in the atmosphere of this new location and processing where they'd be spending most of their time for the duration of this mission. Other than the bright neon lights reading "The Mines" there was nothing particular about the building. Brick walls painted smokey gray with no visible windows in sight. Big metal doors at the front of the building right below the sign.

They both waited, hoping the other would gather the courage to speak or move. It was Levy that broke the silence, after a few minutes had gone by.

"I don't know, Lucy. Even with you here I don't know how I feel about this…" Levy looked over at Lucy skeptically as she shut off the engine.

"I know, I don't feel any better about this than you do… but this is a really important mission, Lev. And you're kinda the only expert." She smiled sheepishly and reached over taking hold of her worried friend's hand, trying to set aside her own discomfort. "The council wouldn't have asked you to do this if it wasn't because they believed you could do it." She offered her a small yet comforting smile, "And I wouldn't have tagged along if it wasn't because I believe in you too."

She nodded gently "I know…" She understood the circumstances and the necessity of her being the one to lead this out, and was also very thankful that she didn't have to do it alone. She couldn't have asked for better company by her side.

The council had summoned all the females from Fairy Tail, asking for their help. There was a large scale attack being concocted by the Ballam Alliance. Artifacts and scrolls of forbidden dark magic were being trafficked through the facade of businesses, using the night scene to slip them by undetected. There was a proposition made by the Council, to infiltrate these businesses and collect information in order to plan their attack accordingly. Unfortunately, those who had gained "fame" within the guild were unable to participate in the "undercover" part of the mission, for fear of being recognized and all the hard work going down the drain. Even those that would be collecting information had to wear a disguise for the entirety of their time on the mission.

Lucy broke the silence this time, bringing her friend back from her thoughts. "The longer we wait, the harder it'll be to go in." She offered Levy a warm smile and a squeeze to her hand. " C'mon."

'I can do this' Levy closed her eyes and took another deep breath as she opened the door and got out of the car.

She stood a moment outside of her car, and took a look at her reflection in the car window. She looked… different than what she was used to. Her hair, usually held back by a headband, was set up in a half up, half down up-do. Two buns sat on the top of her head, square bangs trimmed a little shorter than she'd like, the rest of her hair flowing free. The length longer than she'd like, around her mid back, as she had been forced to let her hair grow, as well as it had been forced to grow by an enchantment, thanks to Porlyusca.

On Levy's earlobe sat the enchanted earring that made her hair retain its length and covered a portion of her skin in "tattoos" as well as erased her guild mark, making her less recognizable in her natural form in case of an emergency. The thin ring around her left nostril, was the only adaptation done and kept by her own will. Well… that one and a few more surprises she had privy to this mission.

Taking a look at Lucy, she looked nothing like herself as well. Her hair, a short black bob framing her face and her eyes changed to a light sky blue made to look lighter by the contrast of her hair color. Her skin remained the same silky smooth cream color it's always been, except for the guild mark that was covered by the charm. A thin chain loosely fit around her neck with a small enchanted key charm.

Lucy grabbed their duffle bag from the trunk of the car, and walked towards the building. Levy followed with short-quick steps behind her, catching up to her side. Their courage draining with every step, but both were unable to turn away.

Hand outstretched for the door Levy stumbled back as it swung open. A man that had taken one too many drinks stepped out, eyeing them with a smirk as he walked by them towards the parking lot.

"I'm so ready for this to be over with." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes stepping inside.

"I'd think you'd be used to it by now." Levy gave a nervous laugh and followed her inside.

The stench of smoke was pungent; mixed with the smell of sweat and alcohol it made the tip of Levy's nose scrunch up. 'How do people put up with this?' She questioned looking around at the individuals lounging about, although she knew they most likely grew accustomed to it.

Music blasted throughout the speakers, something along the lines of hip hop mixed in to some sort of techno she couldn't recognize. Lights lined all the walls, some of them flashing others morphing slowly from color to color.

"Hello, what can I help you ladies with?" Both girl's heads turned over to their right where a slender man stood behind the counter drying down a shot glass. He gave them both a once-over and a small smile spread over his lips, setting the rag down and the glass back into its proper place. There was something odd about him, but they couldn't put their finger on what exactly.

Black and white hair was neatly tied back into a high ponytail, a few pieces left out of it framing his face. It was hard to see but they could tell a black line crossed the bridge of his nose reaching each side of his face.

"Hi, we're here to meet with Lyon." Levy spoke up, switching immediately into her "persona" and placing a hand on her hip.

He gave them a once over again, the smile fading from his face. "Oh," he threw the rag over his shoulder, " I'll let him know you're here." With that he walked through the curtain behind him and disappeared, giving the girls time to really take in their surroundings.

"If it wasn't for the two stages, this could honestly pass off as a regular club." Lucy whispered over to Levy, and she'd have to agree.

Wrapping all around the right side of the building was the "bar" area, metal chairs lining the sides of the wooden bar top in the shape of an 'L'; already semi filled with people enjoying a drink. Behind the bar, busy bartenders preparing drinks, others leaned forward in conversation.

To the farthest left corner, was the main stage. Two LED lighted poles sitting on opposite sides of the stage, chairs surrounding it for eager patrons willing to tip. On the other corner of the left side of the building sat a smaller stage with one pole, booths surrounding that one for those that preferred a more intimate show.

A door leading to the private seating was between both of the stages and what seemed to be the entrance to the changing room for the dancers was towards the right hand side of the establishment, behind the bar.

A voice broke them out of their thoughts, "He said he'll see you now." The gentleman had returned and held the curtain open for them, waving them in the direction they should go. Walking through their storage they saw a dim light under a door with the words "Management Only" written on it.

They stepped inside and found a fairly young looking man, sitting behind the desk filing some paperwork. He smiled over at them, although not a very comforting smile, and pointed at them over to sit with his hand.

They sat silently and waited for him to put all of his paperwork away. Once he was done, he reached over and shook their hands. "Lyon, nice to meet you ladies." His cheeks pulled into a smile and he gave them a curt nod with each shake. "Vixen and Summer, correct?"

"You are correct." Lucy spoke up a gentle smile on her face as she sat back and crossed her legs.

"Right on time, I've been eager to meet you." He said leaning back in his chair hooking a leg on to his knee.

"I'd like to say the feeling is mutual, but it's not like we're really here out of choice. Now is it?" Levy shot over at him with a sarcastic smile.

Lyon smiled. "Ah, well yes. It's not a particularly nice situation for the both of you." He chuckled, leaning his head on to his palm. "But you did get yourselves into this. You should've known better than to strike a deal with Laxus."

Oh Laxus... the reason they were stuck with this situation. Not for the reasons Lyon believed, but nonetheless… his fault.

When the Council had reached out to Fairy Tail for their help to uncover the Baram Alliance's plans, their leads had oddly found their way to Laxus. Makarov, once finding out about this link, worried that Freed's loyalty would side with Laxus rather than with the council. Before word found its way to Laxus, they summoned for his appearance.

He had left the guild after an argument with the old man. Makarov would never hand him the seat of guild head, and that was too much for Laxus' pride. He decided that being on his own was best and had been working about ever since. Mostly doing business that others would deny doing or didn't have the "balls for", like he'd put it.

Once he was interrogated by the council, he knew he would be taken down with the rest of the alliance when shit went down, or have some sort of bounty on his head. None of which seemed appealing to him, so he decided it was in his best interest to strike up a deal with the council: all the information he had in exchange for his immunity.

Hesitantly, they agreed.

Although the complete operation was based on Laxus' information, the elders didn't fully trust his word. There was no way to know if this would only lead to a betrayal.

To secure his immunity, Laxus came up with a plan. There were many buildings that the Baram owned, many of which were being used for the travel and distribution of the forbidden items, as well as weaponry. He would use his connections within to smuggle someone in to one of the main establishments, under the guise of owing him money, and they would confirm all the information he had provided was true.

To keep the fairy tail member safe (and near-by) he'd simply tell the members of the alliance that he needed to keep an eye on them and make sure they were working on paying him back. The council, after some careful consideration, agreed to these terms as well.

Lucy had originally been placed on the job, until Laxus clarified that she wouldn't do.

"The items are secured by runes and spells, only someone who specializes in this type of magic will be able to retrieve them."

Needless to say, Freed jumped to the opportunity of being able to work alongside Laxus, but the counsel wasn't able to place full trust in him and determined that Freed was too much of a risk to take. So, the mission was left in the hands of the beloved Solid Script Mage. She was more than happy to help, this was finally a mission where all of her knowledge and hard work would be recompensed. This was, until she found out the details of the undercover work she'd be doing.

The Council was insistent that only she would do, and that she'd have to overcome her discomfort for the greater good of Magnolia. Going on a regular mission solo was tough enough, nevertheless one that could take months and would be placing her in such a high risk environment. Thankfully, Lucy stepped in and offered herself as an accompanying member for Levy's mission.

"She can't go alone, It's too dangerous!" She looked at the council and then at Laxus. "You can smuggle me in with her." She pointed a finger at Laxus, he shrugged.

"Yeah? And what reason would there be for you to be involved as well? You don't exactly fit with the cover story. " He retorted, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I.. could…" She looked over at Levy, who was thinking hard of an answer.

"I appreciate the sentiment Lucy but he's got a point." Levy looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Being a family member would make no sense.. There's no reason for family to be involved".

"I'm not telling them you're friends, they won't eat that up as an excuse for your involvement. And if they do, it'll just lead to more questions, which we don't need." He said pushing himself off the wall. "The pipsqueak is gonna have to do this one on her own."

Levy was glaring at Laxus for the nickname when an idea struck Lucy.

"I'm her girlfriend!" She said proudly, as a blush tinted Levy's cheeks.

A deep chuckle escaped Laxus' mouth as he looked over them, shrugging in defeat. "Sure, that'll work." He smirked, "But you're gonna have to act like a couple." He turned his attention over to Levy, "Sure you can do that?"

Levy stomped her foot, the blush now covering most of her face. "I am more than capable of acting like I'm in a relationship!"

"Have you ever been in one?" He said with another chuckle and Levy looked away with a huff.

"That's none of your business!" She said crossing her arms. "Plus..It's not rocket science." She mumbled. He shrugged once again, accepting that answer.

"Fine, Goldie can join you." He turned, walking out the door, "I'll send the info with Freed. I'd advise on starting preparations as soon as you get it." With that he walked away, whispering to himself underneath a chuckle, "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

"You got the paperwork then?" Lucy said leaning back in her chair reaching out to play with one of Levy's bracelets. It was interesting to see her so out of character. Even though they had been planning and practicing for months, it was very different when it's the real deal. Levy couldn't help the light flushing of her cheeks.

"Yes, I've received the paperwork." He said as he pulled out a file from his desk drawer, slapping it on to his desk. "Laxus was nice enough to get everything set up for you gals."

"I guess we owe 'em, since he pulled through for once." Levy said with a roll of the eyes. "I know you need our signatures or whatever, so let's get this over with." She reached out for the file when he slapped his hand down over it, pulling it towards him.

"Sure, I do need those signatures…" He nodded a smirk plastered on his face. "But, I have to make sure I'm bringing in quality girls. We aren't like most establishments, as I'm sure you already know."

He stood up pressing what looked like an intercom button, "Bring in Steel, please."

A few moments later a man, that more seemed like a giant, walked in. Dark hair covered most of his face, piercing red eyes met with them as he looked over them in silence and then back towards Lyon.

"What cha' want?" He crossed his arms glaring over at the man that had summoned him.

"These ladies are our new recruits. "He said gesturing over at them. "I need someone to approve them before they sign, and since you're the boss' favorite. It only seemed appropriate that you'd have the honors."

He looked towards them, scanning both of their appearances. Although his posture didn't change, a small smirk was barely visible. "Whatever, lets get it over with." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"Please do follow him, and come back once he's done… or not. He'll be the judge of that." He said and leaned back in his chair, once again. They stood up, grabbing their belongings and followed the so-called "Steel" back towards the entrance to the storage area, across the stages and into the private room area.

At the entrance stood the definition of a tall, dark and handsome man with a scar across his eye. He eyeballed the group offering Gajeel a smile as he spoke,"What do we have here, Gajeel?" He said offering both girls the same handsome smile.

Gajeel side-eyed him, flipping the curtains to the side which led the room he had chosen. "They're girls that Lyon asked me to check out." Without looking back he unlocked and entered the room, his tall friend followed behind flipping on the lights. Both girls shuffled behind them wearily of their surroundings.

"Ah, I see." He said taking the bag that Lucy was carrying from her, "They're real cuties! You always get to have all the fun." He said with a toothy grin, winking over playfully at Lucy. Somehow, this was received more charming than it was obnoxious.

He was tall, almost as tall as Gajeel, equally built when it came to muscle tone. He was dressed with a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up and some black slacks. Everything ironed and in its proper place. Although he was very similar in height and in his build, he didn't ooze intimidation like his counterpart. His aura felt a lot friendlier, yet you knew he was a force not to be reckoned with.

Levy was pulled out from her thoughts when she felt Lucy take hold of her hand and squeeze it, she focused her eyesight to see his face suddenly very serious staring right at her.

"Seems like we have a problem with this one..." He crossed his arms over his chest, and he suddenly felt a lot taller to the script mage. Gajeel looked over his shoulder, his interest peaked.

"What would that be, Lily?" He walked towards the back end of the room, passing by the pole installed in its center and sat down on a large black and gray loveseat. Levy looked over at Lucy's worried face and then back at Lily's.

"Yeah… what's the problem?" Lucy's words helf a calm tone to them, yet on the inside she was an anxious mess.

'Did he recognize me?' Levy wondered.

'No way, does he know who she is? She isn't even a popular member of the guild.' Lucy gripped her hand a little tighter, feeling the heat starting to rise to her head. 'I knew we should've changed her hair color… or her eye color… we were too reckless.'

Levy felt the panic emanating beside her; the palms of her hand starting to sweat when Lily cracked a smile.

"There's no way cutie over here can be of legal age, she's too short."

Levy felt the blush run down her neck, anger overtaking her small body as Lily roared in laughter holding his sides.

She placed her hands on her hips, stomping a foot down in frustration, cheeks puffing in discontent.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That one is so original, I've never heard it before." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Lucy smiled at Lily, letting out the breath she had been holding. Gajeel let out a small "gee-hee" from his seat, laying back and crossing his arms, clearly amused with the situation. Lily smiled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna need an ID to verify. Have you even hit puberty yet?" He continued, once again raising a reaction from the blue haired gal in front of him.

"Why I oughta teach you a thing or two!" Levy reached out, standing on her tippy toes, flinging her arms towards Lily's head. "Do I look like a kid to you?!" She continued landing hits, to little effect as Lily just continued laughing holding his hands out defensively.

Lucy had to admit, the view was amusing. She couldn't help but laugh a little herself, Levy did always have a weakness when it came to her height.

"That's enough Lily." Everyone turned to face Gajeel behind them, cheeky grin still across his face, "We should get ta' business before Lyon starts botherin'."

Lily nodded, still smiling as well, "All right then. Fun is over for the moment." He patted Levy's head, causing her anger to flare. Before she could say anything back to him he moved to leave the room stopping right at its entrance.

"He looks scary but he isn't that bad… Just do your best." And with that Lily left them shutting the door behind him.

Both girls turned their attention towards Gajeel still sitting on the couch. He sat up, resting his head in his hand, a smirk spread across his face.

"Well, what do you say we begin?"

-xoxo

Well, that's the end for this one. I know it wasn't very eventful, but it did explain a lot!

Bonus points for those that guess what place this is (although it's not hard) and extra bonus for constructive criticism. Bonus points= quicker chapter 2


End file.
